For a terminal equipment which can access a network, virus protection is very important. In order to realize virus protection, a terminal equipment, especially a smart mobile equipment, is usually provided with a security management application. A main function which the security management application can provide is virus killing.
In order to ensure that a terminal equipment is not infected with a virus as much as possible, the existing security management application usually provides a virus checking and killing function installed by an application. That is, immediately after the terminal equipment completes the installation of an application, the security management application performs a virus scan and virus killing on the application just installed. As a specific example, after an Android operating system based terminal equipment successfully installs an application, the Android operating system will issue corresponding broadcast with respect to the successful installation of the application, and the security management application, after hearing the broadcast, will activate a virus scan, to detect whether or not the application the installation of which is just completed in the terminal equipment is carrying a virus. The security management application can provide corresponding prompting information to a user according to the virus scan result, so that the security management application can execute a corresponding operation according to instruction information input by the user. If the security management application displays to the user a prompting information that “The installed application is carrying a virus and whether to uninstall the application”, the security management application, after receiving an uninstallation instruction from the user, uninstalls the application just installed.
During the course in which the present invention is implemented, the inventor found that, the above existing virus protection method does not ensure the security of the terminal equipment as much as possible. Specifically, after a framework layer in the Android operating system successfully installs the application in the terminal equipment, even if the security management application in an application layer of the terminal equipment found out by scanning that the application is carrying a virus and uninstalled the application, the virus has already invaded the terminal equipment along with the successful installation of the application because the framework layer has already installed the application in the terminal equipment, so that before the application is successfully uninstalled by the security management application of the application layer, the virus carried by the application may have done certain harm to the terminal equipment. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.